skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Eon's Elite Squad
Portal Masters get Elites Tagline SkyLanders Eon's elite squad A new game is here in Skylanders series Characters Eon's Elite * Elite Wrecking Ball (Magic) * Elite Double Trouble (Magic) * Elite Hex (Undead) * Elite Cynder (Undead) * Elite Warnado (Air) * Elite Sonic Boom (Air) * Elite Drill Sergeant (Tech) * Elite Drobot (Tech) * Elite Stump Smash (Life) * Elite Camo (Life) * Elite Bash (Earth) * Elite Prism Break (Earth) * Elite Flamestinger (Fire) * Elite Ignitor (Fire) * Elite Zap (Water) * Elite Wham Shell (Water) * Elite Spotlight (Light) * Elite Blackout (Dark) * Guest Star: Bismuth (Earth) * Guest Star: SwaySway and Buhdeuce (Air) Skylanders * Wiz Biz (Magic) * Gyro (Magic) * Bonesword (Undead) * Springlock (Undead) * Zeus (Air) * Flash Flyer (Air) * Gear Golder (Tech) * Steam Punk (Tech) * Wooden Guy (Life) * Tree Fairy Princess (Life) * Boulder Giant (Earth) * Trapaniumdrago (Earth) * Lava Bub (Fire) * Halburn (Fire) * Starla the Little Starfish (Water) * Crunkodile (Water) * Princess Starlina,Daughter of Luminous (Light) * Cat Scratcher (Dark) * Guest Star: Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran (Magic) * Guest Star: Jelly (Water) Allies * Captain Flynn * Tessa * Cali * Buzz * Mags * Master Eon * Ermit * Hugo * Steven Universe * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Bread Maker * Peg and Cat Villains and Bosses * Tiny Pouchy (Chapter 1) * Chompasaurus (Chapter 3) * Sheep Mage (Chapter 4) * Stimp the Cowboy (Chapter 5) * Core Loch (Chapter 7) * Discord (Chapter 8) * Cluck (Chapter 9) * Megatron (Chapter 14) * Jasper (Chapter 15-21) * Oonski the Great (Chapter 19) * Malachite (Chapter 21) * Lord Nightmare Moon (Final Boss) * Kaos (Chapter 26) * Black Star (Chapter 27) * Ursula (Chapter 28) * Evilon (Chapter 28) * Super Awesome Kaos (True Final Boss) * Jeff the Bull (World 2) (3DS Version only) * Shockwave (World 3) (3DS Version only) * Lord Hater (World 7) (3DS Verison) * Kaos' Minions (Chapter 2-26) Water * Evil Crustacean Minion (Chapter 2) * Evil Whale Minion (Chapter 2) * Evil Snow Warrior (Chapter 2) * Evil Mermasquid (Chapter 2) * Evil Feline (Chapter 2) * Evil Eletric Eel (Chapter 26) * Evil Fish Guy (Chapter 26) * Evil Crocodile Archer (Chapter 2) * Evil Starfish Ninja (Chapter 2) * Evil Dolphin Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Seahorse Dragon (Chapter 26) * Evil Diver Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Deep Dive Gillmen (Chapter 26) * Evil Penguin Minion (Water Island) * Evil Squidgirl (Water Island) Earth * Evil Dirt Shark (Chapter 6) * Evil Ground Dragon (Chapter 6) * Evil Rock Monster (Chapter 6) * Evil Dino Boomerang (Earth Island) * Evil Golem Giant (Chapter 6) * Evil Crystal Dragon (Chapter 6) * Evil Rock Driller (Chapter 6) * Evil Rock Knight (Chapter 6) * Evil Scorpion (Chapter 26) * Evil Dinosaur Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Hammerjammer (Chapter 6) * Evil Viking (Chapter 6) * Evil Panda Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Rock Explorer (Chapter 26) * Evil Hamster Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Shark Shooter Terrafin (Chapter 26) * Evil Triceratops (Earth Island) * Evil Earth Trainer (Earth Island) Magic * Evil Purple Dragon (Chapter 11) * Evil Tiki Man (Chapter 11) * Evil Grub Worm (Chapter 11) * Evil Voodood (Magic Island) * Evil NinjinI (Chapter 11) * Evil Scientist (Chapter 11) * Evil Owl Minion (Chapter 11) * Evil Tiger Bandit (Chapter 11) * Evil Insect Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Star Strike (Chapter 26) * Evil Mindmaster (Chapter 11) * Evil Magic Hooded Minion (Chapter 11) * Evil Déjá Vu (Chapter 26) * Evil Corba Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Faun Painter (Chapter 26) * Evil Big Bubble Pop Fizz (Chapter 26) * Evil Sphinx (Magic Island) * Evil Sky Faun (Magic Island) Undead * Evil Thunder Dragon (Chapter 12) * Evil Eye Brawl (Chapter 12) * Evil Ostrich Rider (Chapter 12) * Evil Cowboy Snake (Chapter 12) * Evil Vampire (Chapter 12) * Evil Grim Creeper (Chapter 26) * Evil Roller Brawl (Chapter 26) * Evil Krypt King (Chapter 12) * Evil Scarecrow (Chapter 12) * Evil Bat Spin (Chapter 26) * Evil Skeleton Dog (Chapter 26) * Evil Fiesta (Chapter 26) * Evil Bone Bash Roller Brawl (Chapter 26) * Evil Skeleton Kid (Undead Island) * Evil Snake Wizard (Undead Island) Tech * Evil Gremlin (Chapter 13) * Evil Troll Bomber (Chapter 13) * Evil Drill Bot (Chapter 13) * Evil Robot Dragon (Tech Island) * Evil Bouncy Robot (Chapter 13) * Evil Sprocket (Chapter 13) * Evil Magnet Robot (Chapter 13) * Evil Spy Rise (Chapter 13) * Evil Wind Up Toy (Chapter 26) * Evil Bomb Guy (Chapter 26) * Evil Jawbreaker (Chapter 13) * Evil Robot Girl (Chapter 13) * Evil Flying T-Rex (Chapter 26) * Evil Shred Racer (Chapter 26) * Evil High Volt (Chapter 26) * Evil Double Dare Trigger Happy (Chapter 26) * Evil Gear Beard (Oracle) * Evil Ro-Bow (Tech Island) Life * Evil Fruit Dragon (Chapter 16) * Evil Tree Rex (Chapter 16) * Evil Mushroom Minion (Chapter 16) * Evil Skunk Ninja (Chapter 16) * Evil Grilla Drilla (Chapter 16) * Evil Bumble Blast (Chapter 26) * Evil Nature Wizard (Chapter 26) * Evil Bushwhack (Chapter 16) * Evil Tuff Luck (Chapter 16) * Evil Vegetable Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Insect Dragon (Chapter 26) * Evil Millipede (Chapter 26) * Evil Super Shot Stealth Elf (Chapter 26) * Evil Bamboo Minion (Life Island) * Evil Boom Bloom (Oracle) Fire * Evil Flame Spirit (Chapter 18) * Evil Hot Head (Chapter 18) * Evil Fire Dog (Chapter 18) * Evil Knight Bomber (Chapter 18) * Evil Japanese Dragon (Chapter 18) * Evil Rhino Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Smolderdash (Chapter 26) * Evil Lion Minion (Chapter 18) * Evil Cannon Minion (Chapter 18) * Evil Torch (Chapter 26) * Evil Fire Pony (Chapter 26) * Evil Flame Speed Demon (Chapter 26) * Evil Lava Lance Eruptor (Chapter 26) * Evil Ember (Fire Island) * Evil Flare Wolf (Fire Island) Air * Evil Griffin Minion (Chapter 20) * Evil Storm Giant (Air Island) * Evil Unicorn Dragon (Chapter 20) * Evil Turtle Minion (Chapter 20) * Evil Giant Bee (Chapter 20) * Evil Vac Eagle (Chapter 20) * Evil Chicken Minion (Chapter 20) * Evil Jet Bomber (Chapter 20) * Evil Cat Minion (Chapter 26) * Evil Pointy Dragon (Chapter 26) * Evil Hungry Gus (Chapter 20) * Evil Thunderbolt (Chapter 20) * Evil Dragon Blade (Chapter 26) * Evil Monkey Fling (Chapter 26) * Evil Stormblade (Chapter 26) * Evil Hurricane Jet Vac (Chapter 26) * Evil Falcon Master (Air Island) * Evil Storm Beast (Air Island) Light * Evil Owl Knight (Chapter 26) * Evil Light Dragon (Chapter 26) * Evil Astronaut Minion (Chapter 26) Dark * Evil Centaur Knight (Chapter 26) * Evil Black Dragon (Chapter 26) * Evil Dreadwalker Minion (Chapter 26) Chapters * Chapter 1: Rocky Hills * Chapter 2: The Island of Seven Seas * Chapter 3: Chompy Island * Chapter 4: Sheep World * Chapter 5: Wild Advanced * Chapter 6: Puppet Town * Chapter 7: Wilikin Land * Chapter 8: Discord's Black and White Castle * Chapter 9: Clock Tower * Chapter 10: Icesilce Galley * Chapter 11: The Secrect Area * Chapter 12: Swamp Village * Chapter 13: Clue on Go * Chapter 14: Robot Adventure * Chapter 15: The Factory Fresh * Chapter 16: Kaos' Kastle * Chapter 17: Riversnapper's Island * Chapter 18: Obsidian Towers * Chapter 19: Viking Mines * Chapter 20: Ermit's Cloud Patrol * Chapter 21: Jasper's Temple * Chapter 22: Back to the Moon * Chapter 23: Bubble in Space * Chapter 24: The Ocracle * Chapter 25: The Dark Castle * Chapter 26: The Final Showdown Adventure Packs * The Galatic Planet * The World of Nightmares Skylanders Eon's Elite Series SkyLanders Eon's Elite Squad (Game) Skylanders Eon's Elite Squad (Tv Series) Skylanders Eon's Elite Squad (Film) Category:Skylanders Series Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Ps3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Ios Category:Games